creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Terror
She stared at the wall and cried. The young girl’s parents had just died, and now she had lost her closest friend. My teacher thought it was a good way to show us how to make a tragic and emotional story. Watching the dramatic film, I threw some popcorn into my mouth. I just had to survive the boring movie until the bell rang. I honestly thought dramas were unrelieved (which was how my grammar teacher liked to say boring). Thankfully, they brought us popcorn to cope with it. Just a few more minutes. I watched the clock desperately until it finally rang signaling the end of the day. I shot out of my seat and ran for the door. The weekend awaited me. After packing up my stuff, the halls were filled with loud chatter and laughter as students made plans for the weekend with friends. My plans were already in order. I was going home with three of my closest friends and staying the night. “You ready?” Teddy asked as he met me outside. “Yep,” I said, eager for the others to get here, “do you know where everyone else is?” “Probably running late again,” he said with a shrug. As soon as he said it, two people ran out of the door. “Sorry. Ms. Megan was droning on and on about homework,” Ash apologized. “Man, I hate that teacher!” I heard Nathan mutter. A car pulled up. Teddy opened the door to let us all in, and then he hopped into the front seat. “Hey, sweetie! How was your day?” his mom asked. “Better now that it’s the weekend,” he told her buckling in. A fifteen minute drive later we were at Teddy’s house. I hopped out and walked to the front step. They lived in a large two-story house that was painted beige and trimmed with white. Off in the distance, I heard a dog barking; a cold breeze sent shivers up my spine. The shadows looked like they were creeping towards us. I don’t know why I felt so paranoid, but something definitely didn’t seem right. I shook it off and walked into the house, following my friends. I plopped down onto the sofa with my backpack. We watched TV and played video games until Teddy’s mom announced dinner. We raced to the kitchen as she set down two pizza boxes. We dug in hungrily. I finished first. “Ha! I win!” I announced, raising my hands in the air. “We weren’t even racing!” Nathan told me, finishing his second slice. “I know.” I reached for a third slice of bacon-covered pizza when Ash whacked my hand. “If you take a third piece, you lose,” she said with a smile daring me to do it. “I won’t lose; I’ll at least beat Teddy,” I said, looking at Teddy. He gulped down his bite. “I’m just trying to savor it.” “Sure you are. You don’t have to hide it. We know you’re a slow eater,” I teased, laughing. He glared at me. I reached for the slice and shoved it into my mouth. We started heading for bed as soon as we finished. Teddy and Nathan were going to sleep in Teddy’s room; while Ash and I slept in the guest room next to them. I changed into a pair of fluffy warm pants and shirt with Foxy on it. Foxy is a character from one of my favorite games on my computer. As soon as I jumped onto the bed, I fell asleep. I jumped awake as I heard a loud crash. Groggily, I stumbled out of bed. A crescent moon shone in from the window, dimly illuminating parts of the room. “Ash?” She didn’t answer. She wasn’t in her sleeping bag. I walked over to the door and opened it. I walked over to the boys’ room. I knocked on the door a couple of times. They didn’t answer. It was rude, but I let myself in without their consent. “Teddy? Nathan?” Still no answer. I heard a noise that sounded like pans and bottles banging together come from downstairs. I made my way down to the kitchen. “Mrs. Callon? Mr. Callon?” Still silence. I turned on the light to see a big, black, monstrous creature. It resembled a wolf in a way. Some of its dark fur was matted and tinted red. It bared fangs stained with crimson blood, that I could only assume was from its victims. Blade-like claws matched its sharp teeth. What scared me the most were the eyes. White pupils glowed inside black sclerae; the iris was a bright red that would glow in the dark. I was frozen by fear. “What’s your name?” Its voice was scratchy, almost like it was broken. “Elena Cater,” I answered, my voice brimming with fear. It made a ‘hmm’ sound as it looked me over. I made the mistake of glancing at the figures behind it. My eyes widened as I stifled back a gasp. My hand flew to my mouth as tears filled my eyes. There, somehow hanging from the ceiling, were my friends and Teddy’s parents. They were bloodied and deeply cut. It looked as if a wild animal came and tore them to shreds. Blood still dripped from the open wounds, making a plip sound as it hit the floor. “Who are you?” I somehow managed, my voice weak and docile with fear. My eyes never looked away from the hanging bodies. “They call me ‘The Terror’,” it sounded almost proud of the name, “and since I missed you: I’ll give you a head-start to run home; but be warned, I will get you.” The Terror gave me a crooked smile as I started to run. My sneakers splashed through the murky street puddles. It was weird. I don’t remember putting my sneakers on or it raining recently. I slowed a bit, as much as I didn’t want to, and looked at the puddle. It was crimson, and my sneakers were now stained red with blood. Even more panicked, I jumped to the dimly lit sidewalk and kept running. I glanced to the shadows and saw multiple eyes and teeth curled into smiles glowing white. Shadowy hands reached out, trying to pull me into the shadowy depths. They started a chorus of insane laughter. I ran faster and I saw my house a few yards away. I was so close. The Terror jumped in front of me. He let out a maniacal laughter that echoed. I was frozen by fear again. Tears fell from my eyes. This is the end! I am going to die! I thought. I wished I could have told my parents goodbye and that I loved them! With a glinting smile, he lunged at me, jaws open wide and claws extended. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact. Nothing came. I opened my eyes to see a royal blue painted room with white shelves lined with books. It was just a dream. Relieved, I turned towards my alarm clock. I groaned, realizing that today was Monday. Somehow, I just skipped the weekend. Mom told me I got sick from eating too much pizza and Mr. Callon dropped me off at my house, and then I slept through Sunday. I arrived at school but it didn’t feel right. My friends weren’t here. Maybe they developed a stomach bug, I thought. Frankly, I didn’t believe my own excuse. I gathered my stuff for first period and there was still no sign of Ash, Teddy, or Nathan. I walked to my classroom and looked around. It was dark. “Wait. This isn’t my classroom,” I said, looking around. I turned to leave when a voice made me stop. “I know,” he said, “but remember what I told you? I will get you.” Tears filled my eyes as I turned toward him. The Terror stared back at me with his cruel smile. I couldn’t move. It was like his eyes were hypnotizing me to stay and I couldn’t look away. He got closer to me and whispered in my ear. “Let me tell you a fact about me: I will always keep to my word.” He backed away letting his demoniac laughter fill the room. I closed my eyes and cried, knowing this is how I would die. The door slammed shut. Everything was black; the sound of sirens was in the distance. It became louder, making the darkness fade from sight. I wasn’t in the school anymore, dark red walls stretched around me forming a small room. Wasn’t I dead? “Glad to see you finally woke up.” My head snapped towards the broken voice. The Terror lay there, licking off the blood of his most recent kill. The kill being me. “What- What do you want?” I stuttered. “Am I dead?” “Yes, yes you are. As for what I want….” He paused, thinking. “Well, I wanted food.” I froze. If I was dead, why was I here? My eyes shot around the room, trying to find some evidence that this was some bad dream. I was still at my friend’s house, sleeping in my bed. They were all still alive. Taking deep breathes, I met the Terror’s haunting eyes. “Anyways, as a recap: I murdered you. Your soul will remain by my side until I decide to feast upon it. You can’t run; you can’t hide; and you can’t try to help any of my victims.” He sounded exasperated, as if he had already said it a hundred times. It makes me wonder; how many times has he killed people? “Oh, and by the way: you’re not dreaming.” “Why- Why me? And my friends! Why them? Mr. and Mrs. Callon!” I cried out. Surely this monster had a damn good reason. “They were all good people!” The treacherous wolf-monster sighed. “Apparently not. In all honesty, you were an unfortunate consequence. If it makes you feel better, I killed you while you were in a nightmarish state. Though, the adults were killed exactly how I showed you. I had more fun with the rest of them. Put them in the same state as you except I dragged them out into the woods. I tore right into their throats. Oh, their squeals of terror sent a pleasing shiver down my spine! I would do it again-!” “Stop! How are you so blunt? Those were my friends! Why?” I cut him off before he could continue. Why was my fate so different? I wanted to cry but I couldn’t. This was a fate worse than hell. “I really wish I could eat you now,” he muttered angrily. Clearing his throat, the Terror continued. “Like I said, you weren’t planned. I was summoned to kill the parents. Something about a hatred towards them. I really didn’t listen as long as I got fed. Anyways, all you teens should really read the warnings beforehand.” “What- What do you mean?” I became confused. “Who summoned you to kill them?” “Let’s put it this way. Your friends were being angsty teens and they didn’t use the proper warding to keep themselves safe. It clearly says that I kill the summoners as well if they didn’t have a proper sacrifice! You on the other hand were affected as soon as I entered the house. Another warning! Don’t be in the same house as your victims!” Looking me straight in the eye he asked, “Do you mortals ever read?” I stayed silent, processing all the startling information. This was too much to handle. Wait; why was he telling me all this? “Why are you sharing this with me?” The Terror cracked that sinister grin, making me wince in fear. “Well, look at that! It’s dinner time.” Category:Dismemberment Category:Monsters